


its my party (i'll cry if i want to)

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, but all of svt are included, i only tagged the members that speak, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: seungkwan spends his fifteenth birthday with hansol. sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth too.





	

seungkwan sat anxiously on a park bench, a blue balloon in hand. it was his 15th birthday, and he’d invited some of his friends to come join him at the park. he swung his legs back and forth, as he happily waited for his friends. it was 12:20, they were meant to be there at 12:30. he’d invited four of his friends, seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo and jihoon. they were older boys - 18 and 17 - but the five got along well. 

 

as the clock struck 12:30 seungkwan frowned, he was expecting them there by then. but - perhaps he was being dramatic, and they’d come shortly after. though as the clock struck 1:30, he knew they weren’t coming. he phoned the eldest of the four, seungcheol.

 

“seungkwan! what’s going on?”

 

“hyung? you were meant to meet me an hour ago?” 

 

“oh- fuck, seungkwan we were weren’t we? i’m sorry, something’s come up.”

 

“oh, okay.”

 

“i’ll make it up to you! happy birthday, kwan!”

 

“thanks hyung.”

 

seungkwan ended the call, returning his phone to his pocket. he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t upset, he was looking forward to spending the day with his four favourite hyungs. but he knew if seungcheol had cancelled, something important would’ve come up.

 

but that didn’t stop the tears, they fell quickly as seungkwan thought about how he’d have to spend his birthday alone. he knew crying over something like this was stupid, but he was a sensitive person, he couldn’t help it.

 

“why are you crying?”

 

seungkwan looked up at the voice, he recognized it to be a boy in his class. hansol, if he remembered correctly. “it doesn’t matter.” he muttered. he wasn’t about to admit to a classmate that he’d gotten stood up, on his birthday. 

 

“why do you have a balloon?”

 

seungkwan looked back down at his lap, shaking his head at the younger boy. “that also doesn’t matter.” he was used to this, hansol would sometimes talk to him. he’d ask him questions until there was nothing more for him to say, it was annoying, really.

 

“it’s your birthday, isn’t it? why are you sitting in a park. crying?” 

 

“that’s none of your business, hansol. just leave me alone.”

 

hansol nodded and walked off, causing seungkwan to sniffle a little more. he shouldn’t have been so cold, hansol wasn’t his best friend - or even his friend - but he was company. now that he’d been so mean, he’d have to spend his day in the park, alone.

 

about a half hour later, hansol returned. he placed a present in seungkwan’s lap, taking a seat next to him. “what’s this for?” he questioned, quite dumbly if you asked hansol. “it’s a present, for your birthday.” he replied, nodding towards the gift. 

 

seungkwan opened it, and smiled as he saw what hansol had bought. it wasn’t much, a candy bar, a card and a cd. “what’s this?” seungkwan questioned, taking the cd into his hands.

 

“it’s my mixtape.”

 

seungkwan looked at the other, a blank expression on his face. “you’re giving me your own mixtape, for my birthday?” he questioned. hansol scratched the back of his head, “hey! i had a half hour to come up with a present, at least i’m giving you something!” he whined, crossing his arms as he turned his body to face the older boy. seungkwan let out a soft laugh and nodded, “i guess you’re right, it better at least be a good mixtape!” 

 

hansol grinned, he was slightly worried for a second that seungkwan was genuinely upset with his present. “my dad said it was good! my mum didn’t understand it since she doesn’t speak korean, but she still thought the beats were good! so hopefully you will too!” 

 

“hansol?” 

 

“yeah?” 

 

“do you want to come over for dinner?” the older boy questioned, staring down at the present he’d been given. he figured that if seungcheol, jeonghan and the rest didn’t show up now, they wouldn’t show up for dinner either. he didn’t blame the four, but he didn’t want to spend the day alone. “really?” hansol replied, his eyes lighting up as the words left seungkwan’s mouth. seungkwan simply nodded, he didn’t think hansol would have quite the reply, but then again, hansol seemed like the type to want as many friends as he could. he often saw the boy with some kids at school - wonwoo and mingyu, he thought. he knew hansol knew seungcheol too, so in a way they were already friends. but they didn’t talk at all, despite being the same age and in the same class.

 

“okay! i’ll call my mum now!” he grinned, pulling his phone out.

 

seungkwan nodded, taking his phone out to text his parents so they knew the plans for his birthday were changing. 

 

**to: mum <3: ** cheol and the rest had to cancel… i invited hansol from my class over instead, is that ok??

**from: mum <3:** of course!!! don’t be too sad about cheol, boo! i’ll make the best dinner for you and hansol to make up for them cancelling! when should we pick you up?

**to: mum <3: ** i’ll ask hansol and text you when we’re ready. love you!!! xxxxx 

 

after finishing his text conversation with his mother, seungkwan looked over to hansol who was on the phone with his mother. 

 

_ “seungkwan from my class invited me over for dinner for his birthday, is it okay if i go?”  _

 

seungkwan’s mouth fell open into a small ‘o’ as he listened to the other speak, he knew hansol wasn’t 100% korean but he’d never heard him speak english before. he’d heard the other was from new york and his mother was american too, but it was different hearing about the boy and hearing it for himself. 

 

_ “great! i’ll call you when i need to be picked up! take care of sofia for me, love you!” _

 

when hansol hung up the phone he noticed the older boy staring at him, “what? i speak english, i thought everyone knew that by now.” seungkwan nodded at his words, letting out a shy laugh. “i do know that, i’ve just - never actually heard you speak english! i’d love to know english, but the hyungs say i’m really bad.” 

 

“i’ll teach you then, i’m not exactly fluent anymore. but i know enough, i think! i’m sure joshua would help you too.”

 

it was strange, hearing jisoo being called joshua. he knew that was his given name, but he was used to all his friends referring to the boy as jisoo. he understood why hansol would use the name though - in a way it was more comfortable. he’d heard from jisoo that hansol’s english name was vernon, but he’d refused to use that name because he thought it sounded old. 

 

after spending a couple of hours talking and getting to know each other at the park, seungkwan called his mother to come pick the two of them up. 

 

the ride home was more comfortable than seungkwan had expected. his sister sat in the front with his mother, whilst hansol was in the back with seungkwan. they were going to get takeaways, as whilst debating what to eat with hansol they agreed they both wanted to get takeaways. his mother was happy to oblige, as it was the boy’s birthday, she’d do whatever he wanted. within reason.

 

“so you’re one of seungkwan’s classmates?” his mother questioned hansol, a warm smile on his face. hansol nodded, “yes! i’m hansol vernon choi, or uh - choi hansol.” he introduced himself, seungkwan could sense the other was nervous by this situation, he thought it was somewhat cute. somewhat. 

 

“hansol vernon choi.” seungkwan repeated, “i knew jisoo hyung said your english name was vernon, but i never actually knew what your full name was.” he smiled, “i like it.” he closely added. hansol simply laughed as seungkwan and his mother dished out compliments about his name, he blushed a soft pink, covering his face. 

 

“can you speak some english for us?” seungkwan’s sister piped up, interesting to hear the younger boy’s english skills. hansol nodded, letting out a shy laugh.

 

_ “i’m not really sure what to say, but. this is me speaking english, i never know what to say when people ask me to speak english. i guess - thank you to seungkwan for inviting me over, and his mother for having me!.. yeah.” _

 

the two boo siblings clapped their hands for hansol, “show him your english, seungkwan.” his sister laughed, turning to look at her brother. 

 

seungkwan nodded, _ “i will, i can. i’m boo- ah, seungkwan boo! i’m from korea - in jeju.”  _

 

hansol smiled widely as he listened to the other, letting out a soft laugh. the other’s words weren’t bad at all, he was rather impressed if he was being completely honest. it was more so his accent when he spoke that made hansol giggle at him, “you’re good!”

 

the rest of the car ride home was pleasant, the boo family was very welcoming to hansol. once home seungkwan gave hansol the grand tour of his home, the last place he showed being his bedroom. he flopped himself down on his bed, looking up at hansol. “this is my room! i spend most of my time in here - minus when cheol hyung drags me out of the house.”

 

hansol nodded, sitting on the edge of seungkwan’s bed. he looked around, admiring how clean and tidy seungkwan had kept his room. it was the complete opposite of hansol’s own, he wasn’t a dirty guy. but his room was scattered with paper with lyrics and chords on them, he really did need to get a lesson from seungkwan in organising all of his belongings.

 

“my mum said she’ll get takeaways in a little bit, so until then we are free to do whatever we want!” seungkwan smiled, sitting up to face hansol properly.

 

hansol simply nodded, he wasn’t close with seungkwan so he wasn’t entirely sure about what he should be saying. “what do you want to do?” he questioned that birthday boy, crossing his legs as he turned his body too face seungkwan. “do you want to watch a movie?” hansol nodded at seungkwan’s suggestion, taking his jumper off to get himself more comfortable. 

 

seungkwan smiled, grabbing his laptop from his desk. he got himself under his blanket, patting the spot next to him for hansol to sit as well. the american boy smiled, taking the seat next to seungkwan. “what do you want to watch?” hansol question seungkwan, pulling the blankets to cover himself as well as seungkwan. “let’s watch an american movie! what’s your favourite american movie?” 

 

hansol thought for a moment, before taking the laptop from seungkwan and searching for ‘toy story.’ it was a children’s movie, but that didn’t bother hansol at all. to him, he was still a child. “when i was littler, toy story was my favourite movie! so, i’ll share this movie with you.”

 

the two started the movie, the laptop resting on seungkwan’s lap, hansol leaning over to look at the screen. somehow the two ended up intertwined together, hansol’s head resting on seungkwan’s chest for better viewing of the screen. seungkwan’s arm wrapped around the other’s shoulder, gently toying with strands of his hair. 

 

the movie had korean subtitles for seungkwan, of course. but the other started a habit of repeating english phrases, his pronunciation - of course, horrific. every time hansol would burst into laughter, clapping his hands for the other. this caused seungkwan to continue doing this in the aim of making his younger friend laugh. it was amazing how close the two had gotten within such a short period of time.

 

seungkwan’s mother came in during one of hansol’s laughing fits, his face was burried into seungkwan’s shirt. one of his arms resting on the other’s side as he giggled, “i see you two are having fun. i’m off to get takeaways now, i’ll let you two eat in here, since you’re having so much fun.” she spoke, smiling at the two boys. 

 

hansol blushed, hiding his face in seungkwan's chest. his mother left the room quickly letting the two go back to whatever they were doing. "are you blushing?" seungkwan teased, nudging the other.

 

hansol shook his head, dead embarrassed, "no! i'm not!" he replied, shaking his head as he continued to hide his face. "then look at me." 

 

hansol shook his head once more, "i don't want to!"

 

"why not?"

 

"because i just don't, okay!"

 

seungkwan giggled, attempting to pry the other's face out of his shirt. once successful he smiled fondly at the blush on the other's face, it suited him, seungkwan thought. there was a small pout on his face as he reached his hands up to cover his cheeks. “you’re pretty, don’t cover your face.”

 

“pretty? that’s kinda gay to say, don’t you think?”

 

seungkwan shrugged, reaching a hand up to push hansol’s fringe out of his face fondly. “so.” hansol simply stared at the other’s reply, “you’re weird, man.” he laughed nervously, shaking his head as he rested his head back down on seungkwan’s chest.

 

“that’s pretty gay, don’t you think?” seungkwan teased, wrapping an arm around hansol’s waist. “so.” hansol replied, mocking the other’s response to his original question. “what’s so bad about it being gay?” seungkwan questioned the younger boy, looking down at him. hansol blinked at him, “i’m not gay, seungkwan.”

 

seungkwan nodded with a grin, turning his attention back to the movie. “no - really, i’m  _ not _ .” 

 

“okay, okay, you’re not.”

 

hansol nodded, crossing his arms as he inched away from seungkwan’s grip. “come on you big baby, what’s wrong with two boys platonically cuddling?” he laughed, pulling the other back towards him. “is it platonic! you seem  _ really _ gay, man.”

 

“i  _ seem _ gay? what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“i don’t know! you just - you look it.”

 

seungkwan let out a laugh laugh, “i  _ look _ gay?”

 

hansol nodded, “my point exactly!” 

 

seungkwan couldn’t help but continue to laugh at hansol, “how the hell do i  _ look _ gay?” he questioned, looking down at hansol. the other boy shrugged, “i don’t know, you just do. you and seungcheol hyung, you just have the… the gay vibe.” seungkwan simply shook his head, rolling his eyes. hansol really was a piece of work, seungkwan didn’t understand how someone could  _ look _ gay. it was times like these seungkwan was reminded the majority of the boys in his class were just dumb teenagers, hansol included. 

 

“even if i were to be gay, why would it matter?”

 

hansol shrugged, “let’s just watch the movie now.” he mumbled, voice quiet. “you’re the one that started this by saying i’m gay!”

 

“no! i didn’t say you were gay, i just said you looked gay! there’s a difference!”

 

“how is there is a difference? if i look gay, i might as well be gay! you make no fucking sense choi hansol!” seungkwan stood up with a pout, moving to seat himself at his desk. “come back to bed, seungkwan. let’s finish the movie.” hansol sighed, reaching to pause the movie. seungkwan shook his head in response, crossing his arms. “you’re so childish, seungkwannie. just come and watch this movie with me.”

 

“so now i’m childish and gay? you’re making me feel so great on my birthday, hansol.” 

 

hansol sighed, “no! you’re perfectly fine, gay or not or whatever. am i ruining your birthday? do you want me to leave? i can call my parents to pick me up.” he was beginning to feel bad, in all honesty he was just joking. he didn’t really think seungkwan looked gay, it was just a joke some of his american friends would pull on him. sometimes he just forgot american and korean humour was quite different. seungkwan crossed his arms tighter, pout never leaving his face as he did so. 

 

hansol stood up, pushing seungkwan’s shoulder with a frown. “are you mad at me?” he questioned, he didn’t know seungkwan well so he wasn’t sure if this was a joke or if he’d really hurt the other. he hoped it was just a joke, he didn’t want to have hurt seungkwan on his birthday. 

 

“kind of.” seungkwan shrugged, “i don’t want you to go though…”

 

“i’ll be nice to you from now on! i’ll do whatever you want, since it’s your birthday!”

 

a small frown continued to rest on seungkwan’s face, hansol wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ . he thought seungkwan saying he didn’t want him to go meant he wasn’t too upset with him, so why was he still pouting?

 

“are you okay?”

 

seungkwan shrugged, “i’m sorry, i just. got sad. i miss my hyungs, i wish they were here right now. it’s fun being with you, but it’d be funner if it were them  _ and _ you. i know if they cancelled it has to have been important, but it’s my birthday.” seungkwan couldn’t help the tears that formed in his eyes. “n-no don’t cry.” hansol stuttered, leaning forward to pull the other into a hug.

 

“you can spend all your birthdays from now on with me! even if the hyungs can’t make it, we can have just as much fun, can’t we?” 

 

what hansol promised, proved true. seungkwan’s sixteenth birthday hansol was by his side, that time the hyungs _ did _ show. hansol ended up getting jealous over all the attention seungkwan was giving seungcheol and not him, and decided maybe he  _ was _ gay like he’d protested exactly a year ago. the night ended in a big sleepover with the six of them (seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo, jihoon, seungkwan and hansol). seungkwan ended up wrapped in hansol’s arms protectively, hansol refusing to let go of the boy. claiming he’d shared him enough for the day, and it was his turn to get attention from seungkwan. seungkwan found his behaviour slightly strange, but he accepted it nonetheless.

 

seungkwan’s seventeenth birthday was even bigger, the group of six had turned into a group of thirteen. they’d slowly adopted seven other boys into their friendship circle, seungkwan had gotten close to two of the boys; soonyoung and seokmin. hansol wouldn’t admit it, but he was jealous. on his birthday the three (soonyoung, seokmin and seungkwan, or as they liked to call themselves; seungsoonseok) were attached by the hip. hansol opted for letting the birthday boy be with his two best friends, and hung around chan. at the end of the night, the thirteen gathered in seungkwan’s living room. seungkwan made his way to find hansol as they put on a movie to watch, claiming he was the best cuddling partner. seungkwan fell asleep in hansol’s arms, hansol pressed a soft kiss to his temple, running his hands up and down the other’s sides. hansol knew he was in too deep, but he didn’t care.

 

seungkwan’s eighteenth birthday was the best, the thirteen of them went on a trip to seungkwan’s hometown of jejudo. they gathered on the beach at night, all sharing words for seungkwan’s birthday. at this point, everyone but seungkwan and perhaps chan, knew of hansol’s feelings for seungkwan and they’d pressured him into confessing that night in jejudo.

 

hansol stood up as it came his turn to share words, he went last as everyone’d agreed it’d be better this way. if seungkwan accepted his feelings, they wouldn’t have to deal with a half listening seungkwan who was busy fussing over hansol. if he declined them, they wouldn’t have to awkwardly sit through the rest of the members talking, it worked out well. 

 

“in all honesty, i didn’t think that day in the park when i gave you my mixtape as a present we’d end up in jejudo together, three years later. i also didn’t think there would be thirteen of us in the end, but i’m glad everything worked out this way.” hansol began rambling, “sol-ah, get to the point.” jihoon mumbled, not wanting to wait any longer to see how this would play out.

 

“okay, okay, i will hyung. seungkwan, we’ve been best friends for a  _ while _ now and - we’ve gotten really close. close enough that-that i can tell you anything.” hansol was getting nervous, his american accent slowly overtaking his speech. “i guess i’m stalling, and i can see jihoon getting ready to yell at me to say what he’s wanting me to. and i’m even stalling now, i’m stalling by saying i’m stalling. that’s a lot of stalling -”

 

“hansol! spit it out already!” this time it was seungkwan’s voice, he was getting agitated by how long hansol was taking. 

 

“i like you boo seungkwan, a lot. in a - not best friend way, i  _ really _ like you.”

 

seungkwan smiled in response, “and you said  _ i _ was the gay one.” he laughed, shaking his head as he reached for hansol. hansol leaned down to hug the other, “what do you say? do you - like me too?” his voice was nervous as he questioned seungkwan. 

 

seungkwan continued to smile, “you’re really dense, choi hansol. i’ve been waiting for two years now for you to confess. of course i like you, stupid.” he replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss to hansol’s lips. around them the members clapped - with the exception of jihoon making throwing up gestures. 

 

“who looks gay now, choi hansol?”

**Author's Note:**

> eighth fic! woo! some more verkwan! 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this! thank u for reading


End file.
